To Cleanse  a Soul or to Darken it
by Renesmeelover12
Summary: Pheobe just wanted to get some work done but what happens when she does a spell that seems dark will it be there end or will it be a new start for Chris as he tries to get away from his family?
1. Chapter 1

New story this will be a CHARMED/HARRYPOTTER crossover .Hope you like.

IDON'T OWN CHARMED OR HARRY POTTER JUST THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S THAT MAY COME FORTH.

TO CLEANSE THE SOUL

TO purify and cleanse this soul, Give the darkened aura a new role. Listen to this witch's cry, Remove the taint remove the lie.

This blame is hers this blame is not. Healing of all is what is sought. Take this essence take this life. Call the magic forth from me ,through this magic let it be.

Pheobe finished reading the spell and set to work on making the potion it called for some pretty everyday stuff A rose , The hair of a maiden (she figured that was a prude-ish way of saying virgin) ,Two apple seeds an apple stem and the blood of the person who wished to be renewed.

She had come up to make potions for the spells in the book of shadows, to keep in little bottles in little bags inside the book in case they ever needed it but didn't have the time to make it.

Paige had loved the idea but had a bad case of child abuse to work through for the social service department and Piper had been cleaning up the kitchen after a potion had exploded turning Wyatt an odd shade of orange. Pheobe had been waved out of the kitchen and sprained her ankle on the stairs she had limped up to the attic to do something useful bringing an apple and a bottle of water with her along with an ice pack and washcloth from piper.

The book said to crush the rose petals and seeds together then add the hair and add the blood after that stir two times clockwise say the chant add the blood and you were good to go.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she moved over to the book stirring the odd mixture as she read the spell to herself. It seemed like it fell somewhere between personal gain and bad mojo magic. Pheobe hissed as she tried to turn the page and the thick heavy paper sliced through the delicate skin of her pointer finger one of the only parts not at least slightly calloused after the strain of work on her hands. She drew her finger forward and watched as blood welled out and slipped down off her finger…

…Right into the mixture she had finished stirring. The door creaked open and someone walked through (Chris she would find out later) just as a dark black light burst forth and wind started wiping fiercely around the room slamming the door shut following the bang of the door was a short sharp _click_ she vaguely recalled as the sound a small bone makes as it's snapped.

The room went completely dark even though it was only six. It was to dark to see anything but a pair of glowing green eyes that flashed red every now and then,not in an even pattern just maybe one every two min.

And suddenly a cold crisp tone called out.

"You called"

Hey thanks for reading hope you like it should be more soon Imleaning towards a chris/harry pairing tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or charmed if I did Harry, Chris and maybe his brother would always be having super mega foxy hot sex with eachother. Sneak peeks to anyone who knows what that's from.

CHRIS'S P.O.V

Those God-damn fucking assholes! How could they those mother fucking favoriting child abusive cunt wholes! How could they HOW COULD THEY, my birthday mine? And they forgot it beacuase of what? They were busy? PLEASE! They wernt pheobe had her cullom sure but it had been finished and edited yesterday OH and the club? CLOSED FOR THE FUCKING WEEK! Leo, busy. Paige, working on something. Piper FUCKING to busy cooking and tinkering around the house to acknowledg me. Bitch.

I can't take this I've got to do _something. _Screw it ill go bitch out pheobe make the little bitch cry if I can.

I storm up the stairs and roughly push open the door only for it to snap shut on my fingers cracking one of my knuckles and part of the pointer broke right above the knuckle. I pulled my hand towards me and fell into a crouch to protect myself and looked up to see a strong wind forming and whipping around the room and a lone figure standing in the center of the room (ignoring pheobe colapsed on the floor by the book of shadows) It was hardc to see his face in the comfortable dark but it was hard to miss the long chisled face and bright green eyes which seemed to be having trouble containing themselvs from turning a just as alluring blood red color.

He tilted his head his eyes unblinking and his pale lips parted and a crisp acsent came out clear in the silent room but rough as if he could kick you ass and was highly aware of the fact. The wrds came evenly and were odly formal "you called".

(A/n) GOD DID I WANT TO END IT THERE. But alas you wuld all be pissed off so I suppose I have to-

You know what fuck it I wannna end it here.

Ba by ckikas


End file.
